Changing the Code
by brooklynturtle
Summary: Dolly Levi has always been a woman who arranges things, and she single handedly is going to change the Code. And Mace Windu is going to propose to her. She will make sure he does. This is a crossover for Star Wars and Hello Dolly! Sorry for any confusion!


**A/N: Hello Dolly is definitely one of my favorite musicals of all time! I might even like it better than Star Wars. Whoa, I can't believe I just said that! I'm starting to scare myself. The picture shown is of Dolly Levi in the dress she will be wearing in chapter 10 that is going to be called 'Hello, Dolly!'. Normal text is normal, italics is the song, bold (besides the a/n) is what is on the business cards, bold italics is what Dolly is singing. Hopes that clarifies everything! Anyway, please review!**

You could hear the rush of speeders through the skylanes and the creaking of labor droids joints as they swept the walkways and alleys. They made an almost musical rhythm along with the skipping of young Rodians jumping rope and the footsteps of a young couple walking out of a small cafe. And the whoosh of a teenage human on his hoverboard. Out of nowhere came three little words.

_Call on Dolly_

An elegantly dressed woman stepped from her apartment.

_If your neighbor need a new romance, just name the kind of man your-_

The woman walked down the street briskly.

_-sister wants and she'll snatch him up. _

_Don't forget to bring your maiden aunts and she'll match them up._

She walked past a Hoverbus handing cards through the open windows.

_Call on- _**"Mrs. Dolly Levi"**. _She's the one the spinsters recommend. She even found a lovely bride for-_

Two cards were handed to passing merchants

_-poor cousin Isadore_

**"Social introductions arranged" **Another was handed to a young Knight.

_Take your single remations out, in a week you'll have to send wedding invitations out!_

**"In an atmosphere of elegance and refinement" **Cards were handed to servants and senators alike.

_Call on Dolly_ **"Object: Matrimony"**_if your eldest daughter needs a friend._

Mrs. Levi boarded the Hoverbus.

_Just name the kind of man your sister wants and she'll snatch him up. _

_Don't forget to bring your maiden aunts and she'll match them up. _

_Call on Dolly, if your eldest daughter needs a friend..._

An angelic voice filled the Coruscant air.

**_I have always been a woman who arranges things, for the pleasure and the profit it derives. _**  
><strong><em>I have always been a woman who arranges things like furniture, and daffodils, and lives.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you want your sister courted, brother wed, or cheese imported, just leave everything to me. <em>**  
><strong><em>If you want your roof inspected, eyebrows tweezed or bills collected, just leave everything to me! <em>**  
><strong><em>If you want your daughter dated, or some marriage consummated for a rather modest fee. <em>**  
><strong><em>If you want a husband spotted, boyfriend traced or chicken potted. <em>**  
><strong><em>I'll arrange for making all arrangements, just leave everything to me!<em>**

"Business trip or pleasure trip, Mrs. Levi?" The Twilek porter carried her bags through the station for her.

"Mr. Jones, for me business is always a pleasure."

"And you've got more businesses than an Akk dog has Floater Fleas!"

"As my late husband Ephraim Levi used to say, 'If you have to live from hand to mouth, you better be ambidextrous.'"

**_If you want your ego bolstered, muscles built, or chair upholstered, just leave everything to me. Charming social introductions, expert mandolin instructions, just leave everything to me._**  
><strong><em>If you want your culture rounded, French improved, or torso pounded with a ten year guarantee.<em> _If you want a birth recorded, collies bred, or kittens boarded, I'll proceed to plan the whole procedure_**  
><strong><em>Just leave everything to me.<em>**

"Where to, Dolly?" asked the transport ticket salesman.

"Jedi Temple, to handle a highly personal matter for Master Mace Windu, the well-known, unmarried, Jedi of the High Council."

"Gonna change the Code and marry him yourself, Dolly?"

"Why, Mr. Sullivan, whatever put such a preposterous idea into my head-your head!"

**_If you want a law abolished, jury swayed, or toenails polished, just leave everything to me._**  
><strong><em>If you want your liver tested, glasses made, cash invested, just leave everything to me.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you want your children coddled, corsets pulled, or furs remodeled, or some nice, fresh fricassee.<em>**  
><strong><em>If you want your bustle shifted, wedding planned, or bosom lifted-Don't be ashamed girls,<em>**  
><strong><em>Life is full of secrets, and I keep 'em!<em>**

**_I'll discretely use my own discretion_**  
><strong><em>I'll arrange for making all arrangements<em>**  
><strong><em>I'll proceed to plan the whole procedure<em>**  
><strong><em>Just leave everything to me!<em>**

She boarded the transport to the Jedi Temple and disappeared into the hazy Coruscant afternoon.

**A/N So far it is nearly identical to the movie, but that WILL change. You just have to wait for a chapter or two.**


End file.
